BTR and a baby
by Priceisrightflutedirectioner
Summary: Logan Mitchell goes and sees Camille, but he is shocked to find a baby that Camile left him at his doorstep that day. Six months later will Lavania recognize her real mommy and will Logan give her a second chance at becoming a family for Lavania sake. I do not own Big time rush
1. Who is that?

**What Is This?**

Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan were enjoying a relaxing day in the crib.

"I want a rematch" Carlos says after James beat him at dome hockey

"No way I would win again" James says as he heads to his and Carlos room

"Those two are unpredictable sometimes" Kendall says with a chuckle as he gets ready to head out and meet Jo for their date

"Tell me about it" Logan says as he sits down and waits for Camille

Logan waited and waited for Camille, but she never came so he was going to see what was keeping her, and he was in for a surprise when he opened the door.

"Oh hello little one" he says when he sees a basket with a baby girl who had a pretty headband on her head

The baby girl let out a cry

"Come here and we'll see who your mommy was" he says bringing her in the apartment

Logan heats her up a bottle while he tried to keep her calm.

"Okay sweetheart it's coming" he says as he tested it on his wrist to see if it was the right temperature

Logan gives the baby the bottle as he reads the note that was in her basket, and was blown away by what the note said

"It seems I am your daddy princess" he says to the baby girl who was having her bottle happily

He could see that she had his cute dimples, brown eyes, and his cute nose. The baby girl had Camille hair and smile.

"I'm going to call you Lavinia Emily Mitchell" he tells the baby

"Hey Logan you wanna come to the pool with us?" James asks him

"Where did the baby come from?" Carlos asks Logan

"She was left at the doorstep and she's mine" Logan says as he rocks Lavinia in his arms

"Ah she a cutie pie" James says admiring the baby

"I know" Logan says giving Lavinia his finger to hold as she goes to sleep in his arms

Logan decides to bring Lavinia down to the pool with him

"Logan how will this work with the baby?" James asks him

"I'm just going have to bring her with me that's the end of it" Logan says as he boards the elevator with the baby

"Did Camille know she was pregnant at all?" Carlos asks as they head for the pool

"No she didn't she just dropped the baby off and went back to Connecticut" Logan says as he sits in the cabana with his little girl who was sleeping at the moment

After fifteen minutes Lavinia woke up

"I think you need a change sweetie" he says laying her down to change her

Lavinia didn't like the air on her bottom at all

"Daddy will be fast he promises" he says as he quickly changes her

After Logan changed the baby he decided to take her to get a crib changing table, and anything he needs to care for her

(Two hours later)

"Come on sugar we got to get your somewhat of a nursery together before bed" he says pushing her in a stroller that he picked out back up to 2J

Logan left Lavinia in her stroller as he put the bed crib on his bed and assembled the changing table

""Okay Lavinia I get the message" he says going over and getting her out of the stroller to hold her and to see what her problem was

"I think it's snack time little one" he says going to the kitchen to make her bottle

Lavinia took her bottle happily as she looked at her daddy

"After I feed you I'll change you and put you to bed for the night" he says as he burps her

(Kendall's &amp; Logan's room)

"Okay precious time to get you ready for bed and we'll rock" he says as changes her into her sleeper

Logan worked quickly to change her, and got her ready for bed

"There we go all comfy cozy" he says as he heads to the rocking chair to rock her to sleep

Lavinia was asleep within minutes

"Night sweetie" he says climbing into bed and putting her in her crib for the night

As Logan watches Lavinia sleep he started to think how drastically his life was going to change for this little girl

"Don't worry princess I'm right here" he says giving her his finger to hold as she slept peacefully

(Two hours later)

"Loges what is that?" Kendall asks as he was awaken by the cries

"It's my daughter Kendall and I'm sorry that she woke you up to let me know that she was hungry" Logan snapped at him

Kendall knew not to bother with Logan

"Okay little one before I feed you I'll change you" Logan says taking her to the changing table to change her

Lavinia was only wet, so Logan was quick to change her before taking her to the kitchen for her meal

"Okay sweetie here we go" he says feeding Lavinia her bottle

Logan walked the apartment with her as she ate her late night meal

"Good girl" he says putting the bottle down to burp her

Lavinia let out a good burp and a little spit up before snuggling back into Logan's arms

"Now to change you again cause I think you have a present for daddy princess" he says taking her back to his room to change her

He was right Lavinia had a messy diaper and she wasn't happy about it at all

"There we go now to rock you back to dreamland" he says taking her back to the rocking chair to rock her back to sleep

Lavinia was fast asleep when Logan started to rock her

(Next day)

"Logan must have had a rough night with the baby" Kendall says getting out of bed to get ready for the day

Soon Lavinia woke up from her slumber

"Oh sweetie daddy is tired" Logan says waking up cause he just got done feeding her two hours ago

**Should I go on?**


	2. Six months later

**Six Months Later**

It's been six months since Lavinia came into Logan's life and he wouldn't trade it for anything

"Hey baby girl are you playing?" He asks her

"Ya" she says happily as she continues to play in her play pen that was more safer for her

"Okay I'll let you be" he says going into the kitchen to fix himself something to eat

The guys, mama knight have been really supportive with Lavinia staying in the apartment. Kendall didn't mind having baby supplies in the room him and Logan shared. Plus the guys didn't mind the stroller that was by the door

"Are you hungry too?" He asks her when he saw her stand up in her play pen

She looks at him with her big brown eyes

"I'll get you some baby food and feed you" he tells her.

Once he had his food and her food he went to where she was to feed her

"Okay sweetie open up" he says as he gets some food on the spoon

Lavinia opens up and accepts the bite

"Hey Loges Gustavo wants to see us" Kendall says coming into the apartment

"We'll be right there let me get me and Lavinia fed first" Logan says as he continues to feed his daughter and himself

"I'll grab the diaper bag and her munchies" Kendall tells him

"Daddy was able to feed both himself and you without any problems" Logan says as he cleans up the mess

Before they headed out Logan changed Lavinia

"In the stroller you go princess" he says putting her in her stroller

Once Lavinia was in her stroller she started playing with her toys that Logan had for her.

"Off to Rocque records" Kendall says

"Yup" Logan says as he pushes Lavinia in her stroller

(Lobby)

"Oh my God it's Camille" Logan says when he sees his former girlfriend

"We'll go around back" Kendall says to Logan

Lavinia didn't know what was going on at the time

Kendall and Logan walked Lavinia to the studio

"She is having fun" Kendall says looking down at the happy baby

"Yeah she is" Logan saw Lavinia playing with her toys

(Rocque records)

"Dogs Griffin wants you to go on tour" Gustavo says

"Wait we can't go on tour" Logan says as he locks the brakes of the stroller

"Why not" Gustavo says raising his voice

"Cause Lavinia is still a baby yet and I don't want anything to happen to her" Logan says getting the baby girl out of her stroller and holding her close to him

"Well you have no choice you guys are going on tour and you will have to bring the baby with you" Gustavo says to him

"Since I'm her mother/father the answer is no" Logan says leaving with Lavinia

(2J)

"Okay sweetie we're home where we're safe and sound" he says putting her in her play pen to play with her toys

Lavinia played happily while her mommy/daddy stood by her

"I'm not going anywhere" he says when the guys come into the apartment

"Loges are you okay?" James asks him

"Yeah I'm okay" Logan says when Lavinia climbs into her daddy's lap cause she was starting to get sleepy

"What are you going to do about Lavinia?" Carlos asks him

"Cause we are going on tour no matter what" Kendall says sitting down next to Logan

"Stay home cause Lavinia is my responsibility not anyone else's" Logan says as he gets ready to cry

"Oh Loges" Kendall says as he hugs his friend

Logan lets it all go on Kendall

"James it's best that you put Lavinia in her crib for her nap" Kendall tells him

"Come here pretty here and me and you can take a nap together" James says as he carries the baby to his room

Lavinia loves to cuddle with Uncle James

"I'll put pillows around her" Carlos says following James to his room

"Logan we will just tell Griffin that it's not a good time to go on tour right now cause of Lavinia" Kendall says to him

"She is so little and could get into a lot of trouble behind our backs. Plus she is getting ready to crawl. I don't want her to sneak off when we ain't looking" Logan says to him

"I know and the only way we can protect her is to keep her here in the crib" Kendall says hugging Logan tight

"Since I am her mom/dad I want to keep her safe" Logan says looking at the pictures that he had in his wallet of him and Lavinia when there was a knock at the door

Kendall gets ups to answer it

"Hey" Jo says coming in

"Hey" Kendall says kissing her

"Hey Logan where's Lavinia?" she asks him

"James put her down for her nap" Logan says wiping the tears away from his eyes

"What's wrong?" she asks him

"Gustavo wants us to go on tour" Kendall tells her

"What right now he can't do that" she says angrily

"Why?" he asks her

"Cause I'm pregnant" she tells him

Kendall passes out at that news

"Oh Logan, Camille is back" Jo tells him

"I don't wanna see her after what she did to me and Lavinia" Logan says going to check on his daughter

"Do you blame him?" Kendall asks Jo

"No I don't Camille been out of Lavinia life for six months, and she has the nerve to show up now" Jo says when Logan comes out with Lavinia who was very fussy

"It's okay sweet girl" Logan says as he comforts his daughter

Logan goes into the kitchen and makes Lavinia a warm bottle cause that's the only way she will settle down on her own

"There we go sweet girl" he says giving it to her

Lavinia takes her bottle as she snuggles close to her

"Go to sleep sweet angel" he says kissing the top of her head

Lavinia starts closing her eyes and goes to sleep right on her daddy

"Come on sweet girl" he says taking her to her crib

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Camille talks to Logan**


	3. Camille talks to Logan

**Camille talks to Logan**

"Buddy why don't you go talk to Camille and ask why she left for" Kendall tells Logan

"No I'm going to have her come here and tell me why she left Lavinia with me and totally abandoning her" Logan says as he plays with the baby

"Loges are you up for taking Lavinia down to the pool?" Carlos asks him

"Yeah" Logan says getting up with Lavinia

Logan got her a cute little two piece to wear when he took her to the pool

"Ah Loges she looks adorable" James says when he sees her in her swim suit

"I know doesn't she I got her a floatie to sit in while she is in the pool" Logan says as he gets out her floatie to blow-up

As Logan blew-up Lavinia floatie the guys watched as she played with her toys

"Okay sweetie daddy has your floatie blown-up, so we are off to the pool" Logan says picking Lavinia up off the floor

(Pool)

"Okay Lavinia in the pool we go princess" Logan says putting the baby in her floatie

Lavinia loves the water

"Hey Camille" Jo says to her friend

"Hey" Camille says to Jo

"Why don't you go talk to Logan and explain to him why you left him the way you did" Jo tells her

"I'd rather wait cause I can tell that the two of them are having too much fun in the water" Camille says going back up to her apartment to wait

"It looks like we are coming here more often" Carlos says as they get out of the pool

"Yeah I can say Lavinia first trip to the pool was one to remember" Logan says as he puts a towel around her, so she doesn't get chilled

(Later)

"All that pool fun tuckered her out" Logan says coming from her nursery

"Hello Logan" Camille says to him

"Camille what are you doing here?" He asks her as he goes into the kitchen to fix Lavinia her bottle for when she wakes up from her slumber

"I came to talk to you and maybe give me another chance to be in Lavinia life?" She asks him

"You think after six months I'm going to let you be a part of Lavinia life after you left her on our doorstep six months ago. No I won't me and Lavinia are doing just fine without you Camille, and that's the way I want it to be so I would like you to leave" he tells her

"I'll be back Logan Mitchell" she says storming out of the apartment

Camille slander the door on her way out causing Lavinia to wake up from her slumber

"Coming princess" he says going to tend to her

(That night bath time)

"Lavinia do you think I should mommy another chance?" He asks her as he gives her bath that night in the bath tub

She looks up at him with her dark chocolate eyes

"Are we doing okay without her?" He asks as he washes her brown locks

She shakes her little head no

"Okay after I give you your bath I'll go talk to her, and maybe we can make things work for your sake princess" he says as he plays with her

After, Logan finished getting Lavinia ready for bed. He took her down to Camille's apartment, so she could see her

"Logan what a pleasant surprise" she says when she opens the door to find him standing there with Lavinia

"Camille I'm going to let you explain why you left by the door to my apartment" he says coming in with the baby that he had in his arms

"Okay it was a typical day you and the guys were at the studio, and I was hanging out with Jo by the pool when I got hit by this strong cramp, and I passed it off as nothing serious. Then as evening approached the cramps got worst, so my dad took me to the hospital, and there I found out I was pregnant and I was in labor. This little hider was brought into the world a couple of minutes later. My dad told me I had leave her with her father who I knew was you and he will take me back to Connecticut away from here, so that's how little Lavinia ended up at your doorstep" Camille says looking at her daughter

Logan was speechless at what she said

"Are you mad Logie?" She asks him

"No I'm not mad I just wished you would went to the doctor when you weren't feeling well is all" he says hugging her tight

"I really want to be a part of our little girl life" she says as she looks at Lavinia

"I want you in her life too, but can we work up to it?" He asks her

"Sure" Camille says as they kiss

"It's getting close to one's bedtime" he says looking down at Lavinia who started to fall asleep in his arms

"I think so too" Camille says as she strokes Lavinia foot

"Say night-night Lavinia" he says as he gets up to leave with the baby

Lavinia snuggles into Logan's neck

"Come on sweet girl" he says leaving with the baby

Lavinia started to doze off as he laid her in her crib

"Night princess" he says kissing her good night

Logan got his shower and got ready for bed before climbing into bed and getting some sleep just in case Lavinia woke up during the night

(Midnight)

"Okay, okay I'm up" he says as gets up and goes over to Lavinia crib

Logan turns on her light, so he could see her

"What's the matter huh did my little princess have a bad dream?" he asks as he picks her up out of the crib

Logan brings her over to the rocking chair to rock

"It's okay sweetie daddy doesn't mind being with you' he says as he starts rocking her

Lavinia wasn't settling down any time soon, so Logan took her to the living room to play with her to see if that settles her down

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Logan &amp; Camille go out on a real date **


	4. Logan and Camille go out on a date

**Logan and Camille go out on a date**

"Kendall do you mind watch Lavinia for me tonight?" Logan asks him

"Sure I don't mind what are you doing anyway?" Kendall asks him

"Taking Camille out on our first date" Logan says writing down the information for Kendall

"Oh go have fun me and Lavinia will be fine won't we?" Kendall asks the baby

"I'll leave the numbers just in case something happens and you need to get a hold of me in a hurry" Logan tells him

"Yeah if James or Carlos is here they need the phone numbers and everything like that" Kendall tells him

(That evening)

"Come on princess daddy is going to give you your bath a little early cause he is taking mommy out on a date" Logan says taking Lavinia into the bathroom to give her bath

Lavinia loves when daddy gives her a bath. She splashes him she gets to play with her toys while he bathes her. She gets to have a fun time in general

"Okay sweetie daddy is going to put you in your jammies, then daddy will dry off cause you gave him a good shower for his date with mommy. Uncle Kenny will feed you your dinner. Plus you can play with Auntie Katie and Uncle James and Carlos cause they are going to be here too" he says as he continues to dry her off and get her ready for bed

Logan puts Lavinia in her cute footie pajamas and does her hair into a ponytail on top.

"There we go you are already for bed, so all Kendall has to do is tuck you in your crib for the night" Logan says as he brings her out to the others so he can get ready for his big night with Camille

"Take a shower Logan you are drenched" James tells him

"I will if you guys watch her for me" Logan tells the group

James and Carlos immediately begin playing with Lavinia while Logan got ready for his date with Camille

(Later)

"Bye princess be good for daddy okay" he says as he kisses her

(Camille's apartment)

"Camille you ready?" He asks knocking on her door

"Just about" she calls to him

Camille appears five minutes later

"Camille you look absolutely stunning" he tells her

"Thank you Logie" she says as they head to the fancy restaurant for dinner

(Restaurant)

"How's the baby?" She asks him

"She's good always keeping us on our toes that's for sure" he says as he drinks his water

"What was she like after I dropped her off all those months ago?" She asks him

"She was somewhat of an hold baby she always wanted to be held all the time, so I had to hold her 24/7 either in my arms or a sling that way my hands were free to do what I wanted to do. She didn't sleep in a crib until she was three months old until then I had a crib attached to my bed cause she did not want to sleep in the bassinet at all. I put her in there for nap time and that was about it" he says sipping his water

"Now I am regretting giving her up all those months ago" Camille tells him

"From here on out you will be a part of her life. You get to see her walk, comfort her when she is scared, tell her everything is going to be okay, and everything else that I am doing with her now" he tells her

"Plus I want to give this relationship another try" she tells him

"Of course I want to give this relationship another try I even want to get married to you cause I love you and I will always love you Camille" he says looking into her eyes

"I love you too Logie" she tells him

Logan and Camille had a lovely date together until Logan's phone rings

"Hello" he says as he answers it

"Logan you have to come home now cause Lavinia is throwing up nonstop" Kendall tells him

"Okay Kendall I'm on my way" Logan tells him

"Do we have to go back?" She asks him

"I'm afraid so Camille right now our daughter needs us" he tells her

(2j)

"Lavinia it's okay mommy and daddy are on their way home" Kendall tells her

Lavinia was still upset

"Where is everyone?" Logan asks coming into the apartment

"James and Carlos left, my mom and sister left too. Now that you are home bye" Kendall says leaving Logan tend to his daughter

Camille went to Logan's room to seek for some pajamas for Lavinia to wear to bed. While Logan got started on the laundry and cleaning the high chair, bouncer and anything else she threw up on

"Okay sweetie mommy going to get you warm again" Camille says as she puts some new pajamas on Lavinia

Camille puts a bib on her while she got the baby medicine that Logan keeps on hand for Lavinia for when she gets sick

"Here baby girl mommy is going to give you some medicine, so you feel better" Camille says as she measures out the medicine for Lavinia

Lavinia fights her with it until Camille gives up and Logan gets her to take it

"Princess do you wanna cuddle with daddy for a little bit?" He asks as she snuggles close to him

Lavinia gets that look on her face that she was going to throw up again

"Hang on sweetie daddy going to get you to the sink in time" he says running to the kitchen with her

Lavinia brings up the medicine

"Okay baby girl it looks like we are going to the hospital to see what is going on with you" he says as he goes to his room and grabs the diaper bag

Where you going Logie?" Camille asks as she finishes up cleaning her bouncer

"To the hospital cause she brought the medicine back up" he says as he puts Lavinia in her carrier

"My poor baby I'm coming to" she says following him

**Review**

**Next Chapter: We see about Lavinia **


	5. We see about Lavinia

**We see about Lavinia**

The whole way to the hospital Lavinia cried her little heart out

"It is okay sugar daddy will make it all better" Logan says as he tries to keep her from throwing up more

Camille strokes Lavinia little hand, but Lavinia wasn't letting Camille near her at all

"Lavinia its mommy, and she is trying to make you better like daddy is" he tells the little girl

Lavinia laid her head on daddy's chest

"Daddy knows when you don't feel good, and this is one of the times that you really don't feel good" he says rubbing her back

Logan carries Lavinia into the hospital while Camille registers her

"Logan do you have Lavinia's information?" Camille asks him

"Yes I have it right here in the pocket of the diaper bag and I keep it with us at all times when we go away" he says getting it out for Camille

Camille gives the information booklet to the nurse, so they could get Lavinia registered, so she could be seen by a doctor

"Don't worry princess we will get you checked out very soon I hope" he says as she gets sick once again

"It won't be long" Camille says as she sits down with Logan and Lavinia

"Lavinia Mitchell" the nurse calls from the doorway

"Come on sugar let's see what's causing you to get sick" Logan says as he carries her to where the nurse was

Lavinia had to have her height and weight takes, and her blood pressure as well as how much pain was she in

"I have to say it's between an eight and a nine right now" Logan says as Lavinia still cries her heart out after she got sick again

The nurse prints out a hospital bracelet for Lavinia and takes the little family to a room

"The doctor will be in soon" the nurse says as she leaves

"Will you go to sleep for daddy princess? Are you going to try?" he asks as he lays her down on the hospital bed

Lavinia just cried and cried

"Baby girl daddy knows you are miserable, and he will do anything to make your pain go away" he says as she gets sick again

Camille couldn't stand to hear Lavinia cry, and she couldn't do anything to make Lavinia feel better, so she decided to go back to the Palm woods to wait to hear what was wrong with her

"I guess daddy gets to stay here with you" he says when he sees that Camille up and left

Lavinia ends up falling asleep from crying so much

"Go to sleep sweetie daddy knows you're tired" he says as he lays her down on the bed, so she could sleep a little bit

Logan turns down the lights in the room, so Lavinia could sleep a little better while they wait for the doctor

"Night sweetie daddy will be right here" he says as he lies next to her as she sleeps

Logan ends up falling asleep cause he was also tired from the night in general

(One hour later)

Logan doesn't realize that the doctor came into the room when Lavinia started crying

"Oh hey doc sorry about that" Logan says as he sits up

"That's okay happens all the time" the doctor says as he starts examining little Lavinia

Lavinia ends up throwing up on the doctor

"I apologize for that" Logan says as he picks up Lavinia

"That's okay that happens a lot" the doctor says leaving to put on fresh scrubs

"Oh Lavinia what am I going to do with you" Logan says as he changes the baby

Lavinia just smiles up at him

"I think the nausea spell is over for a while" he says as he changes her diaper

Lavinia had to have her blood drawn which she hated so much she ended up biting the nurse cause she didn't like it

"Lavinia Emily Mitchell what is getting into you tonight" he says scolding her

Lavinia looks at him with her chocolate eyes

"I think you are going through the biting stage a little early earlier than expected" he says giving her paci to suck on for now

Lavinia decided to fall back asleep cause she was sleepy at the moment

(Two hours later)

Logan and Lavinia were sleeping peacefully on the hospital bed when Camille and the guys walked in

"Ah this is too adorable" Camille says when she sees Lavinia with her finger wrapped around Logan's finger

"I wonder what is wrong with Lavinia?" Kendall asks as he comes in with Jo

"I hope they figure it out soon cause I miss having my Logie and my sugar plum in the apartment" Camille says as she sits next to the hospital bed

"I have the results of Lavinia Mitchell bloodwork" the doctor says coming into the room

"What's wrong with my baby doc?" Camille asks the doctor

"She has a really bad stomach virus, and she will have to be admitted cause she is also dehydrated" the doctor tells Camille

"My poor baby" Camille says looking at Lavinia who was still sleeping next to Logan

(Later)

Camille covers both the father and daughter up as she goes down and gets some breakfast

"Hey Jo how's the baby?" Camille asks her friend

"The baby is good and next appointment we get to find out the gender" Jo says happily

"What are you hoping for?" Camille asks them

"I want a boy to play hockey with" Kendall says happily

"I want a little girl" Jo says happily as they leave

Camille sees James and Lucy also come from the doctor's office

"Don't tell me your pregnant too Lucy?" Camille asks her

"Yes the baby was big enough we could find out the gender, and I'm happy to report me and James are having a little girl" Lucy says happily

"At least Lavinia will have a playmate to play with" Camille says as she heads for the elevator

Lavinia was released a few days later

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Crawling **


	6. Crawling

**Crawling**

Logan and Camille decided it was best to move into an apartment together, so they could raise Lavinia together

"I'm glad to be raising our daughter with you" he says as they cuddle after they have unpacked the last box

"Me too Lavinia nursery turned out great" Camille says as she turns up the volume on the baby monitor to hear Lavinia

"I'm glad she has her own room for a change instead of sharing it with me" he says with a chuckle

"What was wrong with her living in the same room as you and Kendall?" Camille asks him

"It was awkward, and Kendall didn't like it" Logan says when he hears Lavinia wake up from her slumber

"Why didn't Kendall like it?" she asks him

"He hated hearing her wake-up, the crib, changing table, diaper pail, and her clothes" he says as he comes back with Lavinia

"Hey princess you didn't sleep long" Camille says when she sees the baby that was in Logan's arms

"No she didn't I just put her down a little bit ago, and now she's up" he says as he sits down with the baby

"I wonder what is going on with her?" Camille asks Logan

"I don't know Camille I'll take her down to the hospital with me and run some test on her. To see what is going on with her" he says as he leaves with the baby

Camille decided to stay back cause that would be safer instead of worrying about her precious baby girl

"Come on princess daddy wants to see why you keep waking up for is all" he says as they head for the elevator

Logan boards the bus with Lavinia who was starting to get fussy

"I know sweetie, but daddy wants to figure out why you keep waking up when you should be sleeping" he says as he sits with her

Logan fixes her hair while they head for the hospital

(Hospital)

"Okay princess let's see what's going on with you" he says as he goes and gets his doctor's coat on, so he could examine her

Logan didn't really trust anyone else looking at Lavinia except him, so he grabs her cart and goes into an exam her and starts examining her

"Hang on sweetie I'll be quick I promise" he tells her as he starts looking at her

Logan orders everything for her to see what could be causing her to wake-up after she was done for her nap

(Much later)

"All we have to do is wait for your test to see what they show" he says putting her on the floor in his office

Logan did some paperwork while Lavinia played with her toys, and while Logan was still doing paperwork Lavinia was by his chair

"Hi princess how did you get here huh?' he asks as he picks her up and takes her back over to her toys

Once Logan sat her back down she followed him

"Oh my gosh Lavinia you're crawling" he says when he sees her pick up speed a little bit

Lavinia was always a happy baby around daddy

"Would you like some num-num's huh pretty girl?" he asks going over to the diaper bag and getting her snacks

She shakes her head

"What's wrong sweet girl are you wet? Did you let out a stinky?" he asks her

She still shakes her head no

"What is it that you want sweet girl?" he asks as he walks around the office with her trying to get her to settle down cause right now Lavinia was cranky as can be

Lavinia was still cranky and no matter what Logan did he couldn't make Lavinia happy at all

"Hopefully your testing shows what is causing you discomfort" he says as he rubs her back to get her to settle down a little bit

Logan decides to give her a bottle, and she takes the bottle

"You want some milky huh" he says as he sits down with her to feed her

Lavinia only drank half the bottle before she said done with it

"Good girl at least you drunk for me" he says putting the bottle of formula back in the diaper bag

Logan changed Lavinia and continues to hold her

"Come on sweetie I'll get you admitted for your sleep study that i ordered for you" he says taking her downstairs to be admitted into the sleep center for her sleep study

(Sleep center)

"I'll be with you the entire time sugar" he says as he gets her ready for bed

Lavinia didn't want to be in the crib she wanted to be held by daddy

"Okay princess I'll hold you" he says as he sits in the rocking chair with her

Logan hopes this sleep study answers why she doesn't want to sleep very long any more then what she should

"You will always be my princess forever and for always" he says as he rocks her in the rocking chair

Logan gave Lavinia her paci to suck on, but she spit it out

"Do you want ducky sweetie?' he asks her

Lavinia grabbed hold of ducky and held tight as they continued to rock in the rocking chair

"Sand man is coming for you Lavinia Mitchell" he says when he sees her eyes start to drop

Logan rubs her back as she starts drifting off to sleep. He gives her paci before he gets up and stretches and goes on rounds

"I'll be back sweetie I promise" he says giving her a kiss

After Logan was gone the nurses saw that Lavinia brain waves was going all over the place before she woke back up and crying

"Princess daddy was going to be right back" he says when he hears her cry from the sleep center

Lavinia calmed down when she was in daddy's arms

"Come on sweetie you are going to be really cranky tomorrow if you don't get any sleep tonight" he says sitting in the rocking chair with her

Logan wonders what is causing Lavinia to wake-up like this

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Test results **


	7. Test results

**Test results**

Logan had a roller coaster of a night with Lavinia, and she didn't want daddy to leave her

"I think your results of your sleep study will tell us what is going on with you" he says as he gets her a bottle out to feed her

Lavinia takes the bottle happily and when she was finished she fell back to sleep in daddy's arms cause she felt safe there

"Lavinia brain waves were all over the place last night" the nurse says as she comes into the room to remove the wires from Lavinia's head

"She probably had a bad nightmare last night" he says as he puts the sling on, so his hands were free for the day

"I think they are from her birth cause the waves were all over the place" the nurse tells her

"I take it she had a traumatic birth from the doctor that delivered her" the nurse says to him

"Good grief" he says to her

"Yeah sometimes when mothers are in labor and he is delivering he isn't the doctor for the job" the nurse tells Logan

"Who is such a doctor who does that to women?" Logan asks her

"Follow me Logan" the nurse tells him

When they reach the maternity ward Logan hears the screams of a mother who wants a C-section and the doctor is telling her to push

"Take Lavinia I'm going to save the mother" Logan tells the nurse

(Much later)

The mother was happy that another doctor stepped in and did the C-section to get the baby out

"Hey baby girl" Logan says taking the baby back, so he could go on rounds

"Dr. Mitchell do you mind staying on the floor cause we have some mothers in labor and they would like you as their doctor" another nurse asks him

"Sure just let me know when Lavinia's test results come back" he tells her

"Will do" the nurse says as Logan leaves with his baby girl in a sling sleeping like a little angel

Logan found where he belonged at and decided he is going to be a labor and delivery doctor cause he got great compliments from the mothers that he checked as he tried not to wake Lavinia

"Doctor Mitchell Lavinia lab results are in your office" the nurse tells him

"Thank you I'll head there and put her in her play pen while I look at her results" he says as he heads for his office to look at the results of her testing

(Logan's office)

"Here we go sweet girl sleep while daddy does some paperwork" he says as he lays Lavinia on the couch

Lavinia looked so cute when she slept that Logan reads her results right by where she was, so is she woke up he was right there, so she could climb into daddy's lap

"Let's see what the results say what is really wrong with you" he says as he opens the test results envelope

"Your white and red blood count is having a tug of war right now, so daddy is going order testing results for that" he says as he looks down at Lavinia who was sleeping peacefully for the first time in a couple of hours

Logan decides to catch some zzz's too cause he needed it with Lavinia waking up every thirty minutes to an hour during the night. Logan covers the both of them, so she won't catch cold

(Four hours later)

"Dr. Mitchell we let you sleep cause we heard about the rough night that you had with your daughter" the nurse says when she sees him coming onto the floor

"I needed it with Lavinia" he says as he grabs some charts to go check on the other mothers who were in labor

"You were lucky and no other moms were in labor" the nurse says with a chuckle

"How were her results?" another nurse asks him

"Her white and red blood cells are having a tug of war with each other, so I don't know what is going on with her" he says as he goes and checks on a mother who was completely dilated

"I hope whatever it is it fixes itself" the nurse tells him

"I hope so too cause this is killing me and Camille" he says as he goes into the room

(After delivery)

"There's dada" the nurse says as she keeps Lavinia calm

"It's okay princess dada is here" he says as he takes Lavinia from the nurse

Lavinia looks up at him with her crystal brown eyes

"Do you want blankie sweetie?" he says as he rocks her in his arms

"Ya dada" Lavinia says reaching out for her small blankie that Logan keeps with him at all times

"Lavinia did you say your first word?" he asks in surprise when he hears her speak

"Dada, dada" she says happily

"At least you are back to normal baby girl" he says as they cuddle close together

Lavinia lays her head on Logan

"Do you want to go back to sleep baby girl?" he asks her

"Ya dada" she says as she lays her head on his chest

"I'll call mommy to have her stay with her while daddy works" he says as he calls Camille to see if she can come over to the hospital and stay with Lavinia

Camille was more than happy to come to the hospital to be with her baby girl

(Later)

"Lavinia look who it is" Logan says when he sees Camille come in the room

Lavinia didn't say anything when Camille came into the room

"Lavinia that's mama' he tells Lavinia

Lavinia still stays quiet

"How is she Logie?" Camille asks him

"Her red and white blood count is having a tug of war with each other" he says as he plays with Lavinia's curls that she was starting to get

"I hope they even out soon" Camille says as Logan hands her the baby

"I hope so too" he says as he goes back to work

**Review**

**Next Chapter: There will be an addition to the Mitchell family**


	8. An addition to the Mitchell family

**An addition to the Mitchell family**

After Logan had been on call for seventy hours straight the family of three decided to go home and bond together before Logan went to the studio with the guys

"When we get home sweetie you can sleep there in your own crib" he says as he carries the baby that was very fussy cause something woke her up

Camille decided to go home and prepare for the surprise she was going to tell Logan about

"We will be home soon princess and you can sleep in your playpen or with daddy" he says as he buckles her in her car seat in his car

Logan puts on her mirror that plays music hoping that soothes her a little bit

"We will be home sweet girl I promise" he says as he starts the car and heads back to the Palm woods

(Palmwoods)

"Ah the music must of put you to sleep sweetie" he says as he gets her out of the car

Logan tip toes as he heads up the stairs to the apartment with Lavinia. Once in the apartment he lays her in her crib to sleep. While he sees about Camille and where she went to

"There you are Logie come there is something I want to show you" Camille says as she leads him to an extra bedroom that she has been working on these last few days while he was in the hospital

"Camille, Lavinia is only a baby and she won't be in this age category for quite a while" he says as he enters the room that she decorated

"I know I want to adopt a little girl" Camille says looking at him

"You must be really serious about this" he says looking into her eyes

Camille nods

"Okay we'll adopt a little girl cause I have to say it's lonely without hearing the pitter patter of little feet running around the house" he says as they kiss

Camille was excited that they were going to adopt a little girl who was two years old, so there was plenty of space between her and Lavinia

"Camille can we get her later like when I don't have to be at the studio?" he asks her

"Yeah we can cause I want to be with Lavinia" Camille says as Logan leaves again cause he was needed in the studio all of a sudden

Camille goes to the bedroom and pictures what their little girl would look like when she sleeps in her cute bed that night

(Early evening)

"Logan come on I have one of the orphanages waiting for us" Camille says when he enters the apartment

"Camille where's Lavinia at?" he asks her

"I have Mama Knight watching her while we go to the orphanage to pick out our little girl" Camille says to him

"Or she picks us" he says following behind Camille

(Bus to the orphanage)

"What age group do you want?" he asks her

I want her to be between two and three years old" Camille says as she looks out the window as they continue to head to the orphanage

"That sounds about right for our little princess" he says as they hold hands as the bus continues to head for the orphanage

When Logan and Camille reaches the orphanage the cutest two year old caught their eye

"I think we see our daughter" Camille tells Logan

"I think so too" he says as they head into the orphanage to see the little girl that was sitting on the windowsill

The head of the orphanage takes them to the little girl

"Hey sweetie" Camille says as she approaches the little girl

The little girl hides under her bed

"It's okay sweetie we ain't going to hurt you we came to adopt you cause you caught our eye when you were sitting in the window" Logan says as he lays on the floor next to the little girl

The little girl was still shy around Camille and Logan

"This is why couples pass her up and move onto the next on, so if you don't want any of the others I need you to leave" the head of the orphanage tells the couple

"We only want her cause she seems to be the perfect little girl in our eyes and we ain't leaving without her" Camille says to her

The head of the orphanage ushers them out, and the little girl goes back to the windowsill to sit. Once outside Logan and Camille wave to her a little bit and the little girl waves back to them

"See she is meant to be ours, and it's going to take some time for her to get use to us" Logan says as he blows the little girl a kiss

The little girl caught it with her hands

"Come on Camille we are going in and get her cause she wants us to be her new mommy and daddy" he says as he goes back up to the front door to see if they could be allowed back in

Someone else leaves them in cause she knew Logan and Camille really loved that little angel with all of their heart

"She is just shy, but she is a really sweetie once you get to know her" the lady says as she takes them back to the room that had the little girl

"How old is she?" Logan asks her

"She just turn two not that long ago" the lady tells them

"That's perfect" Camille says as the lady goes and gets the little girl for them

"Hey princess we are going to take you home and really love you" he says to her as they head to the office to sign some paperwork

The little girl still hugs her caregiver as they continue to head for the office

"Don't worry once you guys leave with her she will be fine" the caregiver says as they sit on the floor

(Later)

"Don't worry sweetie when we get home we will be able to bond for a little bit" he tells the pretty angel

**Vote and comment**

**Next Chapter: Bonding with the new addition **


	9. Bonding with the new addition

**Bonding with the new addition **

"When we get home me and mommy has a room all ready for you sweetie" Logan says as he holds the little girl cause the one who had her passed her over to him

The little girl was still scared more than ever cause she didn't like to be with these new people

"I'm a doctor and mommy is an actress" he says to the little girl as he wipes the tears that were coming from her eyes

"You will be in good hands with us we promise" Camille says as she continues to fill out the paperwork for the little girl, so she could be adopted

"You have a baby sister at home" he says as he continues to hold her in his arms cause she wasn't comfortable with her new daddy

"There we go you are all set" the worker tells the couple once the paperwork was completed

"Thank you very much" Camille says as her and Logan leave with the little girl

After the couple was outside the little girl started to cry

"What's wrong sweetie?" he asks as they board the bus

The little girl looked up at her best friend that was sitting in the window sill that was in her room

"Is that your best friend?" he asks her

She nods quietly

"Maybe after we get you settled we can come back for her" Camille says to the little girl

That made the little girl, whimper more than ever

"I take she won't be happy unless she has her best friend with her" Camille says as they board the bus with her

"I doubt that they will let us take her with us" he says as he looks up at the window where that little girl was

Soon the same little girl comes out of the orphanage with no one stopping her

"Hey there" Camille says as she picks up the little girl that came out in the cold

"Do you want to come home with me and Camille?" he asks the little girl

The little girl nods

"It looks like we have the two most beautiful two year olds in the whole world" he says as he gets on the bus with the original little girl that they came to adopt in the first place

"Yeah we do" Camille says as she goes in with the little girl to let the orphanage know that they were going to be taken the other little girl with them

Logan decided to take the shy little girl with him to the Palmwoods, so he could get her settled in her room

"Daddy going to plan all sorts of fun things to do with you baby girl" he says as he rocks the two year old in his arms as Bitters drives the bus home to drop him off

Logan holds her close the whole way back to the Palmwoods, and carries her to the elevators to go up to their apartment

"This is where me and mommy live" he says as he brings the little girl into the apartment Logan sets the little girl down, so she can explore her new home

"Go ahead sweetie" he tells her

The little girl takes small steps as she explores her new home

"Hey Logan" Kendall says as he returns with Lavinia

"Hey Kendall" Logan says when Kendall brought Lavinia into the apartment

"Is that yours and Camille's new daughter?" Kendall asks him

"Yeah we just got her, so she is scared right now" Logan says as he takes Lavinia who wanted daddy

Kendall leaves cause Lavinia wore him and the others out that day

"Lavinia do you want to meet your big sister?" he asks the baby that he had in his arms

"Ya" she says to him

"Come on" he says as he takes Lavinia over to the little girl

The little girl was scared when daddy came over to her with the baby

"Princess I want you to meet Lavinia your baby sister" he says to her

Lavinia was reaching out to the little girl, and the little girl was hesitate to come close to the baby

"Princess it's okay Lavinia isn't going to bite you she wants to give you a hug is all" he says to the little girl

The little girl comes closer to the baby that her daddy had in his arms

"See that wasn't so bad was it?" he asks her

She shakes her head no as her new mommy came in by herself

"Camille where is our other daughter?" he asks her

"She is back at the orphanage once I took her in she was taken away from me and I was pushed out the door quickly before I had the chance to say that we will adopt her" Camille says as the little girl climbs into her lap cause daddy had her baby sister

"That orphanage is just plum rude" he says as he gets up to put Lavinia to bed

Sweetie are you hungry?" Camille asks the little girl

The little girl nods

"Come on I'll get you a snack" Camille says as she takes the little girl into the kitchen to give her something to eat cause she takes it the little girl is hungry

Once the little girl had her snack she went to her room to eat it silently

"Lavinia is asleep" he says as he comes from the nursery

"That's good she wore herself out over there" Camille says as they head to the little girl room to get her ready for her first night in a new place

Camille gets her ready for bed, and the little girl goes with Logan

"Do you want to sleep with us princess?" he asks the little girl

She nods

"Come on then there is plenty of room in mommy and daddy's bed for you" he says as he walks with her to the master bedroom

Logan lifts her into the bed while he goes and gets ready for bed. Once Logan and Camille were ready for bed they joined their daughter in the bed with her

"Camille what are we going to name her?" he asks her

"I don't know right now, and the orphanage didn't say what name she was given" Camille says to him

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Lavinia talks**

**Send me suggestions for names for the little girl I want creative names**


	10. Lavinia talks

**Lavinia talks &amp; the other little girl comes to them**

Destiny Mitchell was having a hard time adjusting to her new life with her new mommy and daddy. Logan and Camille hoped that her clingy phase would stop soon cause they couldn't hold her at work all the time

"Morning Lavinia" he says as he comes into her nursery to get her up and ready for the day

Lavinia wasn't much of a morning person like her parents were

"Are you sleepy sweetie?" He asks her

She nods

"Maybe after breakfast, and daddy heads to the studio you can sleep in your stroller" he says as he takes her to the changing table for a clean diaper

After Lavinia was changed Logan took her to the kitchen for her breakfast

"Morning Lavinia are you ready for breakfast?" Camille asks the baby that Logan had in his arms

"Ya" Lavinia says happily to mommy that morning

"I'm going to go get dressed and wake Destiny up, and get her ready as well" Logan says to Camille

"Don't take too long cause I have our breakfast cooking" she says to him

"I won't" he says as he gives her a kiss after he grabbed his coffee and headed for the bathroom, so he could shave

After Logan was done he went to wake Destiny up from her slumber

"Destiny sweetie it's time to wake up" he says as he comes into her room to wake her up

Destiny wasn't a morning person either

"Mommy made breakfast, and today you get to come to work with daddy cause mommy is taking sissy with her to the lot" he says as he rubs her back to see if that got her to budge a little bit

Destiny didn't wake at all

"Daddy going to take you to the kitchen cause he has to make your bed" he says as he carries her to the kitchen

Logan got the beds made for Camille and came out to eat while Camille went to get ready for the day

"I'm going to get Destiny ready to go to the studio cause Gustavo wants us there early to record, and then we have dance rehearsal following" Logan says as he carries a sleeping Destiny to her room to get her ready

"I'll pack Lavinia diaper bag cause I want to take her to set with me" Camille says as she goes into Lavinia's nursery to pack the diaper bag, so they could get going

"Daddy" Destiny says to him as she opens her eyes

"Morning Destiny maybe after I get you dressed I can give you some breakfast" he says as he continues to get her ready, so they could head out the door on time that morning

While Destiny ate her breakfast Logan did her hair in French braided pig tails which she loves

"Lavinia you get to come with mama today" Camille says as she picks the baby up that was in her playpen playing happily

"Dada" Lavinia says when she saw Logan

"Lavinia you said your first word" he says when he heard her speak for the first time

"Dada, dada" Lavinia says happily as she claps her hands together

"Now we got to get going cause Gustavo will kill me if I was late for rehearsal" Logan says as the little family goes out the door to their destinations

"Bye babe I'll see you after work" Camille says as she heads for the elevators to go to the studio cause Logan was going to go with the guys to Rocque records

"See you" he says as he gives her a kiss before she left to go to the elevators

(Later)

"I don't believe what I am seeing" Logan says as they approach Rocque records to record that day

"What Logan?" Kendall asks him

"It's the other little girl that was from the orphanage that wanted us to adopt her, and we couldn't" Logan says as he rubs his eyes cause he thought his eyes were playing tricks on him

Soon the little girl approaches him

"Aren't you supposed to be at the orphanage?" Logan asks the little girl who had her tattered clothes on yet

"I escaped this morning" she says to him

"Why?" James asks her

"I want Logan to be my daddy" the little girl says as she hugs Logan leg tight as she hangs onto him since Destiny was already hung onto his leg as they were heading into the studio for the day

"This is going to be fun walking into the studio with two little girls hanging onto my leg" Logan say as the group continues to head into Rocque records

(Rocque Records)

"I want you girl to stay right here cause I have to go to work, and I don't think Gustavo will be happy if I bring you girls in to record" Logan says to the two girls who he put on a chair that was in the lobby

Destiny went back on his leg, and the little girl followed suite and clung onto Logan's leg

"Okay you girls have to be quiet as I am recording" Logan says to the little girls as he heads into the studio cause Gustavo was expecting them in the studio

The girls gave him a thumb's up as Logan continued to head to where his friends were

"Logan, why do you have two little girls on your leg?" Kelly asks him

"One of them is Destiny, and the other one is Evie" Logan says as puts his headphones on, so he could start singing for Gustavo

"Logan why don't I take them cause I keep some dolls and other girly things on hand just in case we have a little girl come in the studio" Kelly says to him

"Girls why don't you guys go and play with some toys while daddy works in the studio" Logan says to his two girls who were still clinging to his leg

The girls were still clinging onto him as Kelly came into the room

"Girls she is nice" he says to the girls

Destiny and Evie go with Kelly

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Telling Camille about the little girl and more shopping**


	11. Talking to Camille

**Sorry guys for the extended hiatus with my writing. I promise I am going to be on more with my writing I am going to try to be on Wattpad and here when I can cause I am working part-time and life happens and let's leave it at that**

Logan was glad when the recording session was over with Gustavo for the day. He would have to tell Camille about little Evie and how she found Logan and said that she wants him to be her daddy and Camille to be her mommy cause they were the perfect match in her eyes for her parents

"Hey girls" Logan says when he sees Destiny and Evie at him after the session was over

"Hey daddy" the girls say as they hook onto Logan's leg cause they were attached to him already and he tried to make it alright for them cause this was going to take time for Evie to get used to her daddy being in a boy band like Destiny is

"Did you girls have fun with Kelli while daddy was busy in the studio?" he asks them

The girls nod as they look up at him

"Were you girls any trouble?" he asks as he looks down at them

"Logan they were perfect angels didn't make a peep at all they just played quietly while you were in the studio" Kelli says to him

"Well that is good news" Logan says as he looks at the girls who were hooked on his leg

"Yeah I would love to have them back in the studio anytime cause they are so well behaved little girls" Kelli says as she leaves Logan and his daughters be

"Come on girls let's go tell Camille or mommy that we have three daughters now instead of two. Plus we have to go to the orphanage and get the paperwork done for you Evie so you can be apart of this family cause you truly belong with us" he says as he walks out of Rocque records with the girls hooked onto his legs

Evie was happy that she was going to see Camille or mommy again and she was going to have a family

"Evie do you have a sister at the orphanage that we need to know about before we adopt you?" Logan asks as he continues to head for the studio where Camille was cause he needed to tell her this right now and don't beat around the bus with it

Evie shakes her head no cause it was only her at the orphanage and she has been there way too long and she wanted to escape

"Has any other couple met you or spent time with you?" he asks as he heads onto the lot to see Camille and the baby

Evie shakes her head no cause no other couple has even ask about her cause she was always in the bad part of the orphanage

"Well don't you worry baby cause we are going to take care of that

"Look Lavina it's dada" Camille says when she sees Logan come on set with Destiny and another little girl

"Dada" the baby says as she calls out to Logan

"Hey baby" he says when he sees the littlest Mitchell

"Logan who do you have on your other leg?" Camille asks him

"Camille say hi to Evie our other daughter" he says as he introduces Evie to Camille

"Are we adopting her?" Camille asks him

"Yeah she wants us to be her parents so bad she actually left the orphanage to come and find us so we can take her in as our third daughter, so what do you say Camille?" he asks as he looks into her eyes

"I say welcome to the family Evie" Camille says as she gets down to get to know the other Mitchell

"We have to go shopping for her and head back to the orphanage, so we can adopt her, and I am going to buy that orphanage it is not getting ran right, so I am going to take it over, so all of the orphans in that orphanage can have a place to call home" he says as he looks at Camille

"I say go for it Logan cause I am going to support you all the way with this project" Camille says as she kisses Logan

"Thanks Camille I am going to take Destiny and Evie shopping since you are busy here on set today" he says as he looks around where Camille was

"Yeah today is quiet the day I won't be able to be home until late tonight cause I have a lot of scenes to do. Take the baby with you I won't have much time for her today, and Evie can get to know her baby sister as well" Camille says to him

"That sounds like a great idea I am going to take the girls to the park to play for a little bit so they can burn off some energy that they have and then take them shopping for what Evie needs and get them something to eat" he says as he gets the stroller from Camille cause he had to get started so the girls were away from Camille until she came back

"Okay I will see you guys at home mommy is going to be home when you girls are in bed probably" Camille says as the girls hook onto the stroller so Logan could walk out with all of his girls

"Give mommy a kiss and a hug goodbye" he tells the older two

Destiny and Evie kissed Camille goodbye and even gave her a hug

"Bye girls I love you very much" Camille says as she hugs each one of the girls before they leave to go shopping for what Evie needs cause she is going to need a lot of stuff

"Love you too mommy" the girls say as they leave

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Shopping and Orphanage **


End file.
